Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
There is known a system that permits interrupt print when a distance from a requester of interrupt print to a print device is equal to or less than a threshold as a typical image forming system that executes the interrupt print.